


Brooding

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brooding, Brooding Derek, Derek Hale as Superman, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Stiles Stilinski as Batman, Worried Stiles Stilinski, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek's always been the brooding type, but that doesn't stop Stiles from worrying about his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt drabble.
> 
> Anon requested: “You brood more than Bruce Wayne.” (This line is pretty much something Stiles would say)

Stiles sat at the table, glancing from his notebook to the text he was studying. He had spent hours writing out quotes and readying things for the essay he knew Ms Blake was bound to assign them in class on Friday.

Every now and then he’d glance up at Derek, watching the man move about the kitchen to make coffee or dinner for the both of them, sitting down across from him to look at letters, bills, and books, or just pacing back and forth: always silent and always with that vacant expression on his face.

“Derek,” Stiles called quietly.

The man looked up from his book, his brow raised quizzically.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

“I’m fine,” Derek assured him.

“Are you really?” Stiles pushed.

Derek looked confused. “Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Because you brood more than Bruce Wayne,” Stiles pointed out. “And I just want to know whether you need an intervention before you start planning to build an underground cave to store your weapons for when you go out on vigilante man hunts. And please don’t tell me you have a spandex suit stored away somewhere.”

Derek smirked.

“You don’t, do you?” Stiles asked, stunned slightly.

Derek didn’t reply but his grin didn’t waver.

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

Derek chuckled, a low rumble in his chest before he said, “Yes, I have a spandex suit, but only because Cora dragged me around to a few Halloween parties the last time she came over. Nothing black or batty, but I do have a Superman costume.”

Stiles’ eyes flicked over Derek’s body, imagining what he would look like in a bright blue spandex suit that hugged his curve. He imagined how it would fit over his muscles, his abs, and his ass. He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the thought.

“Stiles,” Derek called, craning his neck to look the boy in the eye.

Stiles bolted upright.

“I totally wasn’t imagining your ass in spandex,” Stiles blurted out.

“Maybe one day I’ll put it on and show you,” Derek teased.

Stiles swallowed hard.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Derek offered. “If you get an A on your next assignment and I’ll put it on.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, unable to hide his excitement.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. “Hell, I’ll even get you a Batman costume. Do we have a deal?”

Stiles smiled, overjoyed. He nodded frantically and replied, “Deal.”

“Good, now get back to studying.”

Stiles was quiet for a minute before he asked, “But really, are you okay?”

Derek nodded. “I get lonely but it’s nice to have company, even if we just sit here and read. And yes, I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
